From the Throne Room to the Bedroom
by KeiraRizu
Summary: Yugi experiences first hand what ancient Egypt was like… but what does the Pharaoh want with Bakura… in his bedroom! Yugi/Bakura


From the Throne Room to the Bedroom.

One-Shot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok, First story in the line of my commissions. Merry Xmas, Bringer of Eternal Darkness, this is for you.

Summary: Yugi experiences first hand what ancient Egypt was like… but what does the Pharaoh ant with Bakura… in his bedroom?![Yugi/Bakura]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed, lying down on my bed. One week till Christmas and I had no one- woman or otherwise- to spend it with. Yes, I Yugi Mutou, am so desperate for a date that I could really care less if they had breasts or balls.

I rolled over onto my side, sighing again.

_**You know that every time you sigh, you shrink, right?**_

I groaned. _So?_

_**Well, you really don't need to be any shorter. Really Yugi, this is why you are so unpopular.**_

_Fuck off, Pharaoh._

I glared at my wall, anger rising in me. Could he not tell that I was already hating myself enough?

_**Well well, what crawled up your anal cavity and lost life?**_

_What the hell? Do you mean what crawled up my ass and died? Your pompous attitude, that's what!_

I sat up, throwing a pillow across the room.

_**Calm down.**_

_No! I will not calm down! You're a bloody Pharaoh! Of course you can't comprehend self loathing!!_

I heard his sigh in my head. Good, now he can shrink down from his god forsaken pedestal.

_**Well I'll just have to show you what it's like, then.**_

I froze. _Excuse me?_

I was answered with a bright flash of light.

A moment later I was in a… bed chamber, I guess you could call it. I looked down at my hands, and they were covered with jewels and gold. I gasped.

I was in the Pharaohs body! In his _time_!!!

**_Well here you are Yugi. You are now a Pharaoh. Go on- see how great it was for me._**

I crawled off of the bed I was currently sitting on, only to find myself naked.

_What the-_

"Oh my Pharaoh! You have awoken! Please, let me help you get dressed!" I glanced over to see a maid of some sort run over to me. She was carrying what seemed like clothing.

Then it clicked, and I quickly covered my nether regions. "I-I'm sorry! I-I can do it myself!"

The maid looked horrified. "M-Master… are you saying… I am no longer of any use to you? Are you going to have me hung? Please sir, I'll do better, I beg you!" Before I could blink she was on her knee's, bowing.

_What the hell?_

**_You see Yugi, if I were to refuse help from a servant, they would be considered useless, and be slaughtered. Do them a favor and accept their help._**

I coughed, and the woman looked up. "What are you doing groveling? Help me dress" I spoke, holding my arms out. The woman's face lit up, and scurried to her feet, retrieving the forgotten clothes.

Finally, I was dressed. I walked into the hallway.

_What now?_

**_On to the throne room._**

I sighed, and began walking. Soon, I found the throne room, and gasped. It was huge! Gold and silver adorned the room, and jewels sparkled everywhere."Pharaoh!" I heard a voice call out to me. I stepped deeper into the room, and was soon met with a strange, short little man.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, and heard a cry of pain shoot from behind him. I looked, and was both horrified and amazed with what I saw. It was Bakura- not my friend Bakura, but the other him, the one that lived in the Millennium Ring. He was bound with rope and chains. He wore a thin piece of linen around his waist, and bleeding lash marks covered his naked chest.

I glared. "What is this about?"

"This man broke into your temple and tried to rob you of your valuables! He was taken away and lashed for his insolence." This man, I was assuming was my servant, explained.

**_Take Bakura into custody._**

_What!?_

_**Tell them 'I will take this… thief into custody. I will then bestow on him the proper punishment'**_

_Alrighty then…_

"I will take this thief into custody. I will then bestow on him the proper punishment," I repeated, hoping they would buy it, and give up Bakura.

The man bowed his head. "Of course, Pharaoh" Another man then handed me the chains of the prisoner, yanking the man roughly. I took them, and began to lead Bakura away from the men.

"Thanks… Atem" I heard Bakura whisper.

**_Lead him back to our room._**

_WHAT?_

**_Do as I say._**

I sighed in defeat and lead the past Bakura to our room. I proceeded to unlock him, and as soon as I was done, I felt myself being pushed to the bed, Bakura on top of me.

"How will I ever repay you for rescuing me again… Atem? The usual payment?" Bakura whispered huskily into my ear.

**_Nod._**

I nodded, face flushing. Bakura smiled, licking the shell of my ear. "So be it then"

Before I knew it, Bakura's lips were on mine with a fierce passion. I gasped, giving the opportunity to unleash his demon tongue in my mouth.

_The usual!? You guys do this **often!?**_

_**We are both in it for the pleasure. No emotional strings attached. Neither of us can really have a normal relationship with anyone, after all.**_

_Yes, but that's-_

I soon felt Bakura's hand sliding down my side. My eyes widened as he cupped me. "Heh, as usual, Atem- you are extremely sensitive." That was the last straw, and with all my strength, I pushed Bakura off of me. He flew off, falling onto the floor. He looked up astonished.

"First, I refuse to have sex with someone I don't love. Second, stop breaking into this palace. And third, my name is **Yugi Mutou**!!"

There was suddenly a flash, and I was back in my room, breathing heavily.

_**Learn your lesson?**_

_I hate you._ I flopped onto my bed, sighing. I curled up in my covers. And just as I started to drift off-

**Ring Ring.**

_What?_

**Ring Ring.**

I groaned, leaving my room and picking up the phone. "Yes?"

"Yugi!?" A breathless voice asked.

"Bakura? Are you ok?" Well this was weird- I practically just had dream sex with this kid, and now he was calling me up?

"I… I don't know. But, can I see you?" he asked, sounding desperate.

I looked at my watch- 8:30. I sighed. "Yeah. Where at?"

"Nori Park?"

"Yeah, see you soon" and I hung up. I looked at my clothes- a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. _Better grab a coat._

I soon found myself at Nori Park, and there stood Bakura. I felt my face flush at the sight of him. He was leaning against a light pole, arms crossed, far away look- hell, he looked like every girls wet dream. I shook my head.

_It's all the fault of that stupid… mind switch thing. Thanks, Pharaoh!_

_**Well I try.**_

I sighed and walked closer and Bakura looked over. His eyes widened, and he smiled brightly. "Yugi! There you are!" he spoke, tone light. Well there went his wet dream state- now he's the regular Bakura again.

"Hey Bakura, what did you-" before I could finish, Bakura grabbed my wrist, and began pull me along with him. "H-Hey! Where are we going?"

I heard Bakura laugh. "Trust me- you'll be glad that we are going somewhere else" he said, voice slightly different. My eyes widened slightly. Could he be- I sighed in relief. He was giving off no negative energy, so he couldn't possibly be Dark Bakura.

We eventually ended up at an apartment. Bakura shoved me through the front doors. "In," he spoke, voice sharp. I stumbled in. Before I could protest the sudden rough treatment, he was pushed into an elevator.

"Ok Bakura, what the hell is going on?" I asked, and Bakura sighed, pushing the number 9 on the elevators number board. His eyes then caught mine, and my body froze. It was like his gaze pierced me to the wall, helpless to stop whatever idea he had running through his head.

_T-This is wrong… this isn't Bakura!_

**_Who else could it be? Yami Bakura is securely in his item, you can be sure of that._**

_B-But Bakura's suddenly… oh, what's the word?_

_**Sexy?**_

_Yes! I mean no! I mean… oh I don't know!_

The elevator soon stopped, and Bakura once again pushed me roughly out the doors. He then led me to a room, and unlocked it. I looked up at him, studying his face. He didn't _look _possessed…

"In" Bakura whispered, pushing me into the room so hard I stumbled and fell to the ground. Apparently new and improved jackass Bakura didn't notice, closed the door, and took a seat on the bed.

"I had a dream, Yugi" he spoke, looking at me. I sat up. Could it have been about what happened while I played the part as the Pharaoh? Before I had a chance to ask, he spoke again.

"And I want to continue it" There was a familiar bright light, and when I opened my eyes, I was sitting on the floor of the Pharaohs room. I looked up on the bed, and there sat Bakura. Ancient Bakura.

"Oh fuck my _life_!" I groaned, leaning backwards to lie on my back. Before I could blink, Bakura was straddling my waist. He leered down at me.

"Well I'll certainly be fucking _something_ of yours tonight… Yugi" he whispered, and my eyes widened.

"B-Bakura!? Like… modern day Bakura?" Alarm welled up inside me. Those words were coming out of Bakura's mouth? The most innocent kid in school? The one who screamed in horror to look at another mans naked chest!?

Bakura leaned down, so our noses were nearly touching. "Yes…" he whispered, sending a warm puff of air to spread over my face. I felt an odd tingling sensation in my nether regions, and my eyes widened. I… I was getting turned on! I prayed that Bakura didn't notice-

God was not on my side today. I heard Bakura chuckle, and ground his hips against mine. "Is Little Yugi… getting happy?" he asked, grinning. I glared, pushing against his chest.

"N-No! Don't be absurd!" I bit out, doing my best to push the other man off of me. This resulted in Bakura taking both of my hands and pinning them above my head. "B-Bastard" I ground out, teeth clenched.

Bakura responded by running his hand down my chest, smirking. "Enough of the games Yugi… lets get to the point…" he whispered, ad before I had a chance to speak, he flipped me over.

_So fast!_ I thought franticly. Bakura undid my sash, as well as my loincloth, his skilled hands brushing against my erection every so often. I felt disgusted with myself for wanting this, but I couldn't help it… stupid primal instincts!

Bakura reached forward, putting two fingers on my lips. "Suck…" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I shook my head. Even if I wanted this, my pride wouldn't allow me to give in so easily. The impatient Bakura shoved his fingers into my mouth.

"I ask again. Suck" I gagged, tears forming in my eyes. I complied, sucking on the slightly salty fingers. I ran my tongue around them, enjoying the taste, to my own horror. Suddenly, the fingers were gone from my mouth and were at my entrance. I gasped.

"W-Wait, Bakura-" Pain shot through me as Bakura forced both fingers into me. He immediately began a scissoring motion, stretching me. Tears leaked down my cheeks, falling onto the floor beneath me. "I-It hurts… Bakura…"

"I know, love… but it will start to feel good soon…" he spoke softly, but I could hear the edge of impatience in his voice. Slowly, the pain subsided, making way for pleasure. I gasped, then shivered, enjoying the sensations.

I whimpered as the fingers slid out of me, and heard a rustle of clothes. I looked behind me to see a fully naked and erect Bakura kneeling there. My eyes widened. "H-Holy… Bakura… I-is that… going to fit?"

Bakura positioned himself at my entrance. "It's gunna try" and with one roll of his hips, he was inside me. I screamed out loud, body ridged. Bakura froze, letting me adjust. "F-Fuck Yugi… your tight as is killing me…"

"Y-Yeah, well your fucking monster cock is killing me!" I shot back. I heard him chuckle, and then he started moving again. Slowly, he pumped in and out of me, and all I could concentrate on was the pain. As he picked up speed, that pain faded away.

All that was left was mind blowing pleasure. I moaned, thrusting back on Bakura's cock, taking as much of him in as possible. Then it hit me. Or more like, Bakura hit it. My special spot that sent unexplainable pleasure through me. I cried out, and Bakura chuckled again.

"Gotcha" he whispered. With every thrust, he hit my spot, and I no longer cared he was a man, or that I hadn't wanted this. All that mattered was reaching that beautiful place, that intense peak of pleasure every human strives to reach-

I gasped as Bakura grabbed my cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. My vision went black as I came. My muscles clamped down on Bakura, and he grunted, and came as well. My seed spilt all over his hand, as his shot deep within me.

I sighed contently, as he pulled out and flopped on top of me. "Wow Yugi… just wow…" he whispered, hugging me. I laughed.

"Yeah you too…" I turned my head to look at him. "Hey Bakura… why?" I saw his head shoot up, and his eyes connected with mine.

"Why?"

"Yeah… why drag me into the past, and why in hell would you wanna fuck me?" My curiosity was killing me! Bakura rolled off of me, and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Because I love you" he said, sighing. My eyes widened, but before I could respond, the accursed bright light shone in the room, and I found myself lying in bed.

"A… dream?" I wondered, reaching down my pants. Nope, defiantly not a dream. Then… what just happened?

**_You looked to be in a tight spot… so I rescued you._**

_So you flashed me away from what could have been the best sex partner I'd ever have?_

**_Yes._**

_Pharaoh, have I mentioned today that I fucking __**hate you!?**_

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow… finally, huh? This might not have been exactly what you were expecting, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Now for a brief update—

I will now start to continue my 'Tortured' story, but on the side, I will chip away at my commissions list. So… expect more from me, guys. And thank you all for the support I have gotten from you all.


End file.
